Harmonus Inc. is proposing to develop a patientspecific disposable tool for directing needle entry during MRIguided prostate biopy. Prostate cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death in the U.S. Over 225,000 cases of cancer were diagnosed in 2014 with almost 30,000 deaths. Prostate cancer is treatable, if properly diagnosed. By accurately targeting MRIvisible regions suspected of containing cancer, our system will improve the ability to find lifethreatening tumors and reducethe chance of unnecessarily treating lowrisk cases compared to current methods. Fabrication will be based on a rapid, precision machine for creating the guide from a sterile ki. In Phase I we will (I) Develop and demonstrate our novel method for producing the guides and (2) Verify that the manufacturing process maintains sterility of the guide. The product, after successful applications in biopsies, can be extended for use in other MRIguided procedures and treatments for prostate cancer.